Вместе
by Teona
Summary: Кобб застрял в собственном сознании, как заезженная пластинка оно прокручивает одно и то же. Но хочется ли ему оттуда вырываться?


**Жанр:** Stream  
**Рейтинг:** T  
**Пейринг:** Кобб/Мол  
**Саммари:** Кобб застрял в собственном сознании, как заезженная пластинка оно прокручивает одно и то же. Но хочется ли ему оттуда вырываться?  
**Предупреждение:** в тексте встречаются фразы из фильма.

Это огромная ошибка – играть в шутки со своим подсознанием. Но однажды начав, уже не остановиться.  
«Сон» versus «реальность».  
Как стало сложно отличить их друг от друга.  
- Ты ждешь поезда. Поезда, который увезет тебя далеко. Ты знаешь, куда хотела бы поехать, но куда увезет тебя поезд, не знаешь.  
- Кобб? – Твои глаза полны слёз и испуга.  
В первый раз всегда страшно. Но мы сделаем это вместе. Наши руки сцеплены. Смерть во сне, чтобы перевоплотить сознание в реальность.  
Если бы я знал, как глубоко идея проникнет в твой разум, насколько сильно заразит его!  
Не понимаю, сколько времени я здесь. Тут нет времени. Нет вечности. Только абсолютный ноль, не имеющий никаких отрезков и промежутков, которые я мог бы поделить хотя бы на фазы. Всё сбилось. Я просто прыгаю из одной картинки в другую, позволяя потоку сознания нести меня на своё усмотрение. Быть может, я хотел застрять здесь?  
Наша жизнь превратилась в сюр. Я должен был с самого начала догадаться, к чему приведут игры с собственным разумом. Мы не знаем, что творится у нас в голове, не знаем границ, за которые способны выйти. Мы вообще ни черта не знаем о себе.  
Разрушая чужие разумы, я посмеивался над своим, но прежде совершил непоправимое: сломал тебя.  
«Но я думал, так будет лучше!» – Кричать на самого себя бесполезное занятие.  
Я падаю в снег, он совсем не обжигает холодом.  
- Кобб? Кобб…  
Я слышу твой голос. Ты снова зовёшь меня. В этот раз ласково. Что это? Воспоминание или созданная реальность?  
- Мол? Где ты?  
Щеки заботливо касается ладонь. Я открываю глаза и смотрю на тебя. Ты совсем не изменилась. Разве я мог забыть твоё лицо хоть на секунду? Разве мог я заменить его кем-то другим в своей памяти? Мы проживали ни одну жизнь и старились вместе. У многих пар этого нет. Но у нас нет самого главного. Реальности. Я мог возвращаться в сон и быть рядом с тобой. Но после каждого пробуждения чувствовал пустоту. Ты покинула меня… покинула… как теперь близок я к потере разума?  
Сон – это маленькая смерть…  
Ты стоишь на кухне, крутишь нож в руке. О чём ты думаешь? Какие мысли занимают твою голову? Покончить со всем раз и навсегда, раз реальность потеряла свою ценность. Можно до бесконечности трогать предметы, убеждая себя, что физический мир вокруг тебя – единственно возможный из всех вариантов, созданных нашим подсознанием. Но если ты спал слишком долго, неизменно будешь искать в действительности доказательства эфемерности материи.  
Я продирался сквозь кустарник, он цеплялся за мою одежду, ветки били по лицу, мешая идти, но я лез вперёд, сам не понимая своей цели. Было темно, хоть глаз выколи, рядом тропа, но почему-то ступать на неё не возникало желания. Я чувствовал, что была одна верная дорога – сквозь эти заросли. Потому и шёл.  
Внезапно ветки рядом задрожали, послышался хруст и шуршание листьев. Я даже не успел удивиться, когда вдруг рядом со мной оказалась ты. Удивлённая и растерянная, не понимающая, что здесь делаешь.  
- Кобб? – немного испуганно позвала ты, и я взял твою ладонь. – Где мы?  
- Я не знаю, Мол. Пойдём посмотрим?  
- Я… я… только что была в другом месте. Что происходит?  
Испуг стал катализатором, толчком. И тогда мы очнулись. Вдвоём. В одной кровати. Твоя голова лежала на моём плече, рука, которой я обнимал тебя, почти совсем затекла. Во мраке комнаты я видел твои огромные блестящие глаза. В них не было страха, только удивление.  
- Что это было? – уточнила ты. – Мне сейчас приснилось, что мы бредём через чащу.  
- Знаю, мне снилось то же самое. Каким-то образом мы попали в сны друг друга.  
Приподнявшись на локте, ты наклонилась надо мной и прошептала:  
- Как? Мы же не были связаны. Просто спали.  
- Не знаю,- искренне ответил я.  
Наверное, тогда-то мы и перестали нуждаться в связке. Или ты разучилась отличать реальность ото сна.  
Я действительно не знал, как такое могло произойти, но это повторялось, возможно, это же и свело тебя с ума, когда ты дошла до того состояния, что не могла уже отличить реальность от иллюзии. Я поломал твой разум: влез в него и подселил идею. И у тебя зародился тот образ.  
Образ, что всё – нереальность.  
Никогда не забуду выражение твоего лица. И как ветер играл твоими волосами, когда ты смотрела вниз, сидя на подоконнике. Ты была прекрасна. Восхитительна каждую минуту своего существования. Реальность стала твоим безумием.  
А я не могу потерять иллюзию. Я люблю свои иллюзии. Я хочу быть в своих иллюзиях. Оставьте мои иллюзии мне.  
Лежать на мокром песке и слышать, как волны накатывают на берег. И краем глаза видеть твою фигуру у воды. Ты обхватила себя за плечи и смотришь на закатное солнце. Океан лижет твои ступни, и ты смеёшься, потому что тебе щекотно, и земля уходит из-под ног. Боже, как ты реальна.  
Ты падаешь рядом со мной на колени и обнимаешь моё лицо ладонями. Мне хочется, чтобы ты целовала меня, но твоя иллюзия всегда слишком самостоятельна.  
- Мистер Кобб, у нас к вам деловое предложение.  
Люди в чёрных костюмах с дипломатами напугали тебя.  
- Во что ты ввязался, Кобб? Во что ты ввязался?  
Атмосфера в гостиной нашего дома накалилась до предела.  
- Это разработка военных, - смуглый мужчина с каменным выражением лица протягивает мне папку. – Можете ознакомиться.  
Смотрю на летящий поток машин, на серые здания, на снующих пешеходов. Наши возможности во сне безграничны, почему же тогда моё подсознание выдаёт такую убогую картинку с невыразительными проекциями? Нога соскальзывает с края тротуара, я почти на проезжей части под ярким светом фар приближающегося лимузина.  
- Кобб? – Ты дёргаешь меня за руку и тащишь в кафе.  
Все столики свободны. Никого. И за стойкой пусто, хотя с кухни долетают голоса. Опуская руку в карман, я трогаю твой волчок. Где реальность? Где сон? Пойти проверить?  
Любое занятие со временем превращается во что-то, из чего ты можешь извлечь прибыль. Главное – не заиграться.  
- Мол, положи нож, - я мягко беру тебя за запястье.  
Твой взгляд растерянный и задумчивый. Между бровей залегла морщинка.  
Ты смотришь на свои руки, будто не понимая, как он в них оказался.  
- Ох, Кобб, - утыкаясь лицом мне в плечо, шепчешь ты. – Нам пора просыпаться.  
Роясь в бумагах клиента, я ищу нужный документ, мне нужны цифры, нужны суммы. Через окно кабинета я вижу, как внизу на лужайке ты отвлекаешь его светскими беседами. Да, я ввязался в это, и ты последовала за мной. Ты всегда любила играть. Поэтому, даже совершая преступление во сне, ты думаешь, что это игра. Но ведь так и есть. Это фокус, который так и останется неразгаданным для клиента.  
- Кобб? Ты обещал! Кобб! Кобб! Ты обещал…  
Город превращён в руины. Наш город, который мы создавали с такой любовью. Мост разрушен. Я не могу добраться до тебя. Если бы я умел ходить по воздуху. Но это всего лишь сон. И мы падаем.  
- Мол, прости!  
- Ты обещал!  
Ты так далека сейчас. Мне бы хотелось до тебя дотянуться. И обнять. Крепко и в последний раз. Я вижу твои глаза, в них слёзы. Как же мне сейчас не хватает твоей ладони на моей щеке. Но это всего лишь воспоминание. Помнишь, я говорил, что нельзя использовать воспоминания? Но я нарушил собственное правило. И вспоминал. Только я не могу представить тебя со всей точностью. Со всей твоей сложностью и твоей безупречностью. Твоим несовершенством.  
Мне хотелось идти дальше, а ты просила остановиться. Но моё самолюбие затмило всё, и любопытство… ох, как мне было интересно, насколько далеко мы способны продвинуться. Мы были Богами. Властителями собственного мира. И лишь оказавшись на берегу… на краю своего подсознания, мы поняли, какими размытыми стали границы. Не чёткими настолько, что реальность потеряла ценность. Лимб стал нашей реальностью.  
Ты чувствовала себя искусственной. Ты и я… мы стали забывать, как легко часы во сне превращаются в годы.  
Держать тебя в объятьях до бесконечности… чувствовать мягкость твоих волос… слушать дыхание… ловить глубокий взгляд… а запах? Так можешь пахнуть только ты. Мои руки сжимаются крепче. Я слаб и не способен лишить себя возможности видеть тебя, ощущать, чувствовать, обманываться. Это моё наказание.  
- Кобб, мы можем всё исправить. – Ты так уверена в своём заблуждении.  
Сколько бы я ни просил, сколько бы я ни умолял, ты хотела это сделать.  
- Мол, остановись и давай поговорим.  
Ты стряхиваешь туфли с ног, одна ещё качается на кончиках пальцев, но всё равно срывается и летит вниз.  
- Нет, Кобб! Если ты любишь меня, ты сделаешь это. Разве ты не видишь, что всё вокруг нереально? Мы спим, но способны очнуться.  
Я помню тот вечер до мелочей, но всё же…  
- Ты тень, ты просто тень моей реальной жены.  
Я бы хотел вернуться домой. В реальность. Но там никого. Ни тебя, ни детей. Но разве остаться тут – выход? Нельзя цепляться за мечты и сны, забывая о настоящем, забывая о своей жизни. Как бы хорошо в них ни было.  
- Ты самое лучшее, что я создал, но, прости, ты недостаточно хороша.  
Как сложно отпускать… и как страшно…  
Ты ждешь поезда. Поезда, который увезет тебя далеко. Ты знаешь, куда хотела бы поехать, но куда увезет тебя поезд, не знаешь.  
- Но это неважно…  
- Почему?  
- Потому что вы будете… вместе.


End file.
